


Reflections

by Joveesia



Series: Genesis [1]
Category: SOMA (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Mid game so minor spoilers, This was something that I kept thinking about today in class, WAU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5136230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joveesia/pseuds/Joveesia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon didn't destroy the WAU, he didn't see a reason to. He did, however, reflect on what happened in Alpha. Catherine told him the WAU couldn't have been anything more than a program. Simon would have argued different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> 100% unbeta'd. I didn't even look it over :'> Mostly because I should be working on homework and instead I wrote this :'D

He never told Catherine. He never told her about what happened at Alpha; about what happened with Ross and the WAU. Simon still felt the obtrusiveness that Ross exerted on him; the fear of being forced to do what a dead man wanted. He hated how he had felt like a puppet; honestly Simon was glad when that monster attacked Ross. He didn’t want to dwell on what he might have had Simon do. He honestly just wanted to rid himself of the entire memory of it ever happening.

 

So, he didn’t talk about it. Catherine would never know and he was planning on keeping it that way. It’s not that he didn’t trust her or like her or anything; it’s just that he should be allowed to have some secrets of his own.

 

Especially when he doesn’t want to think of the ‘why’s and the ‘how’s of what happened. Simon loathed to admit it to himself, but he knew he had felt _something_ when the crazed doctor incapacitated him. He was content to just blame the freaky structure gel keeping him alive at this point. Honestly, he was sure it’s what gave Ross control over him in the first place. He really hated it.

 

Traveling through to Phi got him thinking; wondering if maybe he _should_ have destroyed the WAU like Ross had demanded. Simon had no idea what kind of impact that would have cause but he reasoned that by now it probably would have been much of one. Besides, what had the WAU ever done to him? If he was right in his thinking, the WAU healed him when he needs it. Sure, there’s all of the monstrosities trying to murder him. But given what he’s been told by Catherine and from the various logs he’s found, Simon really doubted that the WAU had intended for that to happen. Hell, he strongly suspected it put him there at Upsilon in the first place. He was oddly grateful to it, if not more than a little annoyed from the situation it put him in.

 

He wondered if maybe Catherine was wrong; wrong about the WAU not _wanting_ or just… being something more than an algorithm. After all, it brought him there. It ‘cared’ for him in the loosest of definitions but even Simon could see that. He didn’t tell Catherine that either, she would just refute the idea.

 

He decided to do a little experiment of sorts. It was spur of the moment; only thought up after being attacked by the local Phi wildlife. Simon stared at the siphon, emitting it’s comforting light.

 

“ _Thank you_.” He said, almost a whisper. He didn’t know if it could hear him let alone if it had the capacity to.

 

Simon swore that something changed when he placed his fist into the siphon. There was a difference in the electrical buzz he got after using them. It felt…

 

 _Warmer_. More inviting, welcoming, like the embrace of a loving mother than Simon had long forgotten. He laughed, though it sounded more than a little forced. Honestly, he really didn’t want to think of the WAU as being anything like that, though he guessed that someone could have made the argue that the WAU had taken on the role of a parent. Simon readily pushed that thought away.

 

He didn’t have any more interferences with his optics; he never got the same glitchy perspective that came when Ross tried to get his attention or there was a proxy near by. He could have sworn that he did occasionally see the screen of long idle consoles flash a “You’re welcome” or a “Thank you”.

 

Maybe Catherine was right and this was all just a trick of his cybernetic mind. Or maybe humanity’s keeper was evolving, just like its predecessors had.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a little crack-ier than I intended and I'm probably the only dweeb in this fandom that ships Simon and the WAU (not saying I don't like Catherine and Simon together cause I do) Also I couldn't be the only one that thought the WAU actually did seem to be pretty nice to Simon, proxies notwithstanding? Any who, I might do something more with this if anyone else gets interested.


End file.
